The Marriage Contract
by keybored
Summary: Married life wasn't easy especially when it was to your arch enemy. Too bad they had no choice in the matter, not to mention their Organizations where at stake. Will they be able to save them, or will they kill each other first? Yullen AU Crack.


**Authors Note:** I was in a crackish mood today so here, I'll share a little bit of my insanity with you in the form of this multi-chaptered drabble fic with a plot.

**Warnings:** Yullen, shounen-ai, humor, crack, romance, whatever.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man does not belong to me.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

**THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

**1. The Blackmail**

When the Earl had requested for Allen to come to his office, claiming that they needed to have "quality time together", he just knew something bad was going to happen. Okay…_maybe_ he was exaggerating everything a little too much. He just really couldn't help himself since it was always exactly the case for him.

But he went to the room anyway.

True enough, the Early really _did_ have an ulterior motive up his sleeve. He just didn't pop the question up until Allen was eating through the last bit of the enormous meal he had been given. The last bite of his heavenly tasting mitarashi dango almost literally _had_ been the last he'd ever eaten after choking on it a moment later when the Earl so casually blurted out that he. Was _going_. To get married.

To an assassin from their rival organization, Kanda Yuu.

"What?!" Allen voiced in a rather high squeaky voice after getting rid of the chunk of food clogging his throat a second earlier.

"You're going to get married." The Earl once again said.

When Allen asks why, the Earl goes into a long monologue about there being another faction to the war between the Order and the Noahs. A third organization that was just waiting for one faction to succeed and destroy while that side is still in the process of recovery.

When Allen asks why him, the Earl once again state things matter of factly.

"You both hate each other. The whole underground community knows about that, so if this organization sees you two together, they will know something is up. They'll have to lay low then and we can buy time from there."

"…And we have to get married?"

"That is correct." The earl verifies and those words echoed repeatedly inside the boys head.

_Him_, Allen Walker, a gentleman, an assassin high up within the ranks of the Noah Organization, was going to get married to that _jackarse_?! To the man he had publicly declared his arch enemy, the same man who had _dared_ to dub him a beansprout even when he was not that short?!

Dark clouds were definitely swirling around Allen's head when he slowly stood up from his seat. A moment later he was smiling happily with the only thing giving him away being the constant twitches of his right eye.

"I am most terribly sorry Uncle Earl, but there is simply no way you can swindle me into working with that anti-social twat with an ego ten sizes larger than his brain. Not even if the existence of our whole organization depends on it. There is just _no_ way."

The Earl thought otherwise and instantly materialized one single picture from out of nowhere.

The instance Allen recognized the picture, his eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Y-you wouldn't…" He stuttered out, stepping away and blushing to the tips of his hair.

If what the boy meant was him distributing the picture of he and Road wearing those short frilly Lolita dresses, than he was most _definitely_ going to do it unless the boy agreed to his whim. He just grinned sinisterly at the now sweating boy.

The marriage turned official later on that day, and not even the boy's mortified expression and gloomy mood dampened the Earls spirits by the slightest. His whole thought about the matter?

_Damn_ it was good to be evil.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So...is it fun interesting enough to continue?

Also,I think the readers have noticed that the format I used in writting this fic is different from my other two. I _did_ say it was drabble so expect all the other chapters to be similarly short. Of course, I am aware that most readers prefer to read long fics, but for those who will stick with me and this story, I'll be doing my best to keep it enjoyable and worth your read.

There will be about twenty chapters for this drabble fic and all of them will be related just like a normal multi-chaptered story. I also assure you that there is a plot.

Hope you enjoyed it though it was short. Well actually, I'm hoping some of you laughed. Otherwise I should change the genre to something else since it wouldn't fit crack if no one was laughing.

**Omake**

Later that day after hearing the news that yes, Allen really _was _going to get married to his arch enemy, the rest of the Noahs just _had_ to wonder how he got the boy to even agree.

The Earl just shrugged, trying to prevent his lips from twitching upwards (failing miserably in the process) and said, "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Oh no one doubted that.

When again someone voice out the question "Did they really have to get married Earl?" the Earl didn't even _tried_ to hide his laughter.

"Of _course_ not. I just wanted to see Allen-pon in a dress. The Orders supervisor didn't seem to mind." Everyone sweat dropped.

"But if I recall correctly, wasn't he forced into a loli shota dress back when he was fifteen?" Another one asked.

"But have you already seen him in a wedding dress?" The Earl countered merrily.

…

No one was going to counter that.


End file.
